Bumblebee's Dream
by TransformersLover4eva
Summary: Bumblebee had a strange dream about him and Raph,but he can't tell if it's real or not. Clues are shown that a certain part of the dream really did happen. Can you spot them?
1. Chapter 1

Bumblebee's Dream

Pairing:BumblebeexRaf.E

N/t:THIS IS BASED OFF OF A DREAM I HAD A LONG TIME AGO! I do not own Transformers Prime. Also,I know that Raf is only 12 years old but a small kiss never hurt anyone right? Besides,Bumblebee is responsible,he wouldn't do anything perverted to Raf. So don't flame! I will use them to roast Marshmellows! XD I think I'll make a sequal to this if I can get some good ideas rollen'.

Summery: Bumblebee had a strange dream about him and Raf,but he can't tell if it's real or not. Clues are shown that a certain part of the dream really did happen. Can you spot them?

It was a strange dream,I couldn't tell if it was real or not. In my dream I saw Raf held captive by Megatron. Raf was screaming for help,wiggaling in Megatrons servos,trying to get out. The tyrant laughed and started to tighten his grip,squeezing him to death.

In a fit of furry I ran to Megatron,jumped,and gave him a pretty good kick to the head,knocking him unconsious. When he fell to the ground,he let go of Raf and the human went flying through the air. In a state of panic,I transformerd into my vehical mode and drove as fast as I could to catch up to Raf. Who was coming closer and closer to the ground,screaming in fear for his life.

Then at just the right moment,I transformed back into robot mode and caught Raf in my servos,landing on my chasis and sliding across the ground with a loud screeching sound from the contact. My arms were lain out in front of me. Raf still in my servos,unmoving. I was worried more then I've ever been. Was he alright? Did Megatron paralyize him? I didn't know,and in all honesty I didn't know what to do. I tried to comm. someone for help. Ratchet, anbody! But I had no luck. I was lost,I was begining to panic. I got up and held Raf close,begging him to wake up. I offlined my optics and started praying to primus,begging him to let Raf be alright. When my Optics were offlined I felt Raf's small hands touch either side of my faceplate. I onlined my opics to see a familier smiling face. Oh thank Primus!

I smiled back,sighing in relieve "Thank Primus you're ok." I beeped.

He smiled,a single tear falling from his eyes. He hugged my faceplate "T...thank you..B..Bumblebee,f...for everything!" He studdered,his face turning a slight shade of pink. I smiled and as gently as I could I hugged him back,not wanting to hurt him. He looked pretty ruffed up enough as it was.

Then Raf had done something that shocked me to the core. He gently put his lips where mine were supposed to be. I was confused,I asked what he was doing but he only done it again. And again,and again. I then remembered when Jacks mom,had shown us a picture of Jack when he was about 5 years old. Her and her previous husband were doing the same thing that Raf was doing to me right now. Kissing. I felt my faceplate heat up. My optics got heavy with each peck that Raf gave me. Finnaly I offlined my optics and leaned into the current kiss.

It felt strange,but I enjoyed it. Considering the fact that,ha,I don't have a mouth. When Raf broke the small kiss,we both stared at each other for a while. I could see something in his eyes that sparked my curiosity. I saw: Happiness,appresiasion,and... love "I...I love you Bumblebee." He said in a small voice,I could tell that he was scared I would reject him. Now that I think about it. I would never turn down Raf. I do love him...with all of my spark. I truely do. I guess my answer had made him the happiest human in the universe.

"I love you too Raf. Very much." I beeped. Raf started to cry tears of joy and we had both shared a longer kiss. I felt his tears touch my faceplate as he pressed his lips ever so slightly harder to mine. That is all that we had done,that was the last kiss Raf and I both shared.

That's when I woke up. I found myself in my Berth,I wasn't covered in dust like in my dream. I was spotless,not a speck was on me. I was...a little dissapointed I'll admit,I was about to turn over on my side when I felt something strange role down my faceplate. I quickly found that they were small drops of liquid. They were warm,and they looked and felt like Raf's tears. I got out of my berth and looked around the room,confused. That dream was all to real. I started to look around for any clues,I wanted to know if my dream really happened. Finding nothing,I turned back over to my berth when I heard a small breath. I saw that Raf was lying on my berth,fast asleep,a really dirty dust rag in his hand. He looked worn out. Did Raf clean me when I was in recharge? I looked like I was fresh off of the assembly-line so I guess he did. I looked back over and saw that he had a small blush and a little smile on his face. I saw a trail of previously fallen tears.

I then suddenly remembered the kiss that we shared in my dream. His soft,warm lips espesially. I felt my faceplate heat up again and I placed a couple of digits on the area my lips were supposed to be. Primus,if only I could retract this 'mask'. I sighed and looked back over at Raf,still fast asleep. I smiled and walked back over to the berth. I gently petted Raf's head with one digit,feeling the human childs soft hair. I decided a few more cycles of recharge couldn't hurt so I climbed back into the berth,making sure not to lie on Raf. I stared at him for a few more nanoclicks and fell back into recharge.

I still don't know if what had happened was real or just a dream,but I believe it brought me and Raf closer because of it.


	2. Chapter 2

Bumblebee's Dream Ch.2

Hey guys,this is chapter 2! WWWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! XD I finally got around to doing this XP Ain't ya just proud? *v* lol,sorry sorry. -The result of complete and utter boredum!

Anyway,here's chapter 2. I hope you all enjoy ^^

ALSO! Just so you know,I have no idea when any of the characters birthdays' really are. So just bare with me here ^^;

It's been a few months since Bumblebee last had the dream. He had confronted Raf about it and turns out...Surprisingly...Raf wouldn't tell Bumblebee about it. That's strange. Usually Raf would tell him anything,embarressing or not. But pestering Raf about it wouldn't get Bumblebee anywhere. Besides! Today was a very special day...

It was Raf's 13th birthday! And Bumblebee was able to get the other bots,along with Jack,his mother June,and Miko in on it. Surprisingly Agent Fouler also pitched in. Which was a bonus on Bumblebee's end! Everything was going along smoothly,untill they all looked at the time. It was almost 7:00 p.m.! Uh oh,Bumblebee was suposed to pick Raf up an hour ago! This was going to be hard to explain without giving anything away,that's for sure!

Bumblebee told everyone that he had to get going and get Raf. The others said that they'll get everything set up before they come back. Bee beeped his thanks and quickly drove off towards Raf's home. He seemed to have gotten there just in time,luckly. Raf looked as if he was getting into his familys car.

Bumblebee honked his horn to get Rafs attention. Raf turned away from the vehicle and his face lit up. He told his family that he was going with his friend,getting a bunch of upset groans. But,his mother allowed him to go since it was his birthday. Raf gave his mom a big hug and he made a B line for Bumblebee.

They soon drove off back towards the base,however,it wasn't a quiet ride. "Hey,Bumblebee?" Raf said,curiosity in his tone.

'Yeah? What's up Raf?' Bee asked.

"Why were you so late? You're always on time." Raf asked. This made Bumblebee nervous. Honestly,he was too buisy trying to get to Raf quick instead of think of an excuse...so that topic slipped his mind.

'I uuuhhh. I had to get something done and I lost track of the time. Trust me it wasn't intentional.' Bumblebee said as they were just driving into the base. When they had pulled in,Raf jumped out of Bumblebee and Bee transformed into Robot mode.

"Wow! It's dark in here! Where is everybody?" Raf asked Bumblebee,who had remaind silent. But what Raf would experiance next,he would always keep near and dear to his heart.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Everyone shouted at the top of their vocals. Streamers and confetti flew everywhere. There was a big cake next to the stairs leading up to the humans lounging area. Where lots and lots of preasents were cluttering the small area,all were wrapped in brightly colored paper. And of course for the Autobots there were energon cubes for them to drink. Raf couldn't contain his exaitment! He ran around hugging everyone,bots and humans,as a big thank you!

The party deffinently didn't hesitate to start. Miko started jamming on her guitar,and just like the last time they had a party,Raf,Jack,and Bumblebee started dancing. Raf doing the robot and Bumblebee followed perfectly. The dance always ammused everyone. But after a while,everyone was getting low on energy,so they decided to go on ahead and eat and drink their energon. After that was done and over with it was time to open the preasents.

Raf got a small gift from Agent Fouler. It was a very usefull tool. A World Wide Navigational GPS. "Just in case the 'Cons ever get their hands on you again." He said,with a proud grin on his face. "I already had Rachet put it into the system so that if you ever get lost we can find you easy." Raf gave him a smile and thanked him for the gift,saying that it would really come in handy.

Next was Jacks gift. It was a swis-army knife. Jack said that he could use it to cut a few wires,pick a lock,unscrew a few bolts,and it also came with a small compass. 'Wow,I guess that Jack and Agent Fouler are on the same page.' Raf thought with a small smile.

It was now June's turn. The gift that she had gotten Raf was pretty cool. Of corse it was a First-Aid kit,but attached to it was a miniature welder. "Ha,what's the welder for?" Raf asked with an ammused grin,everyone else had the same grin on as well. "Hahaha,be sure to learn how to use it first! It's just in case you're not the only one that needs First-Aid." She said nodding towords Bumblebee.

Bumblebee's ammused look just vanished and he said 'What do you mean by that?' Everyone started laughing so hard! Raf had to translate for the other humans and they started laughing just as hard. Bee pouted and crossed his arms,looking away from everyone else in embaressment,which just made everyone else laugh harder.

After all the laughing was done it was now Miko's turn. She got him something that wasn't so usefull,but it was still cool. She got him an MP3 player. It had a lot of good songs on there...but they were just rock music. Raf was going to download some more songs later. He thanked Miko for the gift and now it was the Autobots turn.

Optimus went first,he presented Raf with a small Medalion. It had the Autobot insignia on it. "You,Jack,Miko, and Agent Fouler are our comrads. You have earned the Autobot symble long ago. It's time that you have received yours." Optimus said,great pride could be heard in his voice. Raf smiled and put on the Medalion immediatly!

Everyone clapped and congradulated Raf. Raf smiled,he was almost on the verge of tears,it was such an honor to be concidered an Autobot! However,the glory was short lived when both Miko and Agent Fouler started wondering why they haven't gotten an Autobot insignia yet. Optimus and Jack sighed,Raf and the others just started going into a laughing fit once again.

After they were done laughing to the point of passing out,it was Arcee's go. She presented Raf with a helmet. She had heard that Raf was riding a bike more often and decided to look around. Turns out she had found an old helmet from when Jack and her first started riding around. Jack did get a new one,but this was Arcee thought would deffinently keep his head intacked.

Raf laughed at the short summery of the gift and thanked Arcee,he was looking to get a helmet anyway. She smiled and nodded. Now it was Bulkheads turn. He and Wheeljack had given Raf a small 'How To' Guide for fighting. Raf didn't know when he was going to use that but he thanked them and said that it would come in handy later on.

Ratchet was the next one to give a gift. His gift was a medical book that he had asked June to get from the hospital. It would teach him medical procedures for humans and he also added some things for cybertronian use. Raf caught on quick and snickered,looking up at Bumblebee. Bumblebee had a 'Not cool man,not cool' look on his faceplate and Raf couldn't help but laugh. Everyone else caught on and started laughing as well.

'Am I the tail pipe of everyone's joke's today?' Bumblebee asked with the same look on his face. Everyone couldn't help but laugh more. Bumblebee rolled his optics,but decided that it would be best not to be so uptight about some innocent little jokes and just started laughing along. They were pretty funny he had to admit.

"Hahahaha,so Bee,where's your gift for Raf?" Jack asked with a smile. Bumblebee stopped laughing just as quick as those words left Jacks lips. It wasn't a gift per-say...but more like a simple question. Bumblebee looked down at Raf to see his eyes were happy,cheerfull,and eager. Bumblebee smiled and held out a servo for Raf to stand on. 'It's in the other room guys,I'll go show Raf.' Bee said. Everyone understood that he wanted to be alone with Raf on this one.

Raf looked up at Bumblebee with curious eyes,what was the gift? Was it big? Was it important? Or was it private...wait...PRIVATE? Raf started Blushing,since when did _**THAT **_pop into his head? Raf shook it off and just let Bumblebee carry him to the next room. When they had gotten there turns out the room was empty. Raf looked around and comfermed that there was nothing in the room other then a cybertronian sized desk and a chair.

'Raf?'

"Yeah Bee?"

'Sorry about not really getting you a physical gift but my gift is more like an offer or a question.' Bumblebee said,he was obviously flushing. Raf looked up into Bumblebee's optics and saw that he was nervous about something. He put his hand on Bee's wrist and smiled up at him.

"It's Ok Bee. I don't mind. What is it you wanted to ask?" Raf said with a smile. Bumblebee smiled back and nervously replied 'W...will you go out on a date with me?'.


End file.
